


Snow Day

by sarcoline_sails



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, M/M, Might be OOC, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Weird POV, i love these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcoline_sails/pseuds/sarcoline_sails
Summary: Sorry for any mistakes! I hope you enjoyed!





	Snow Day

Silence.

Today was a silent day. No doubt the lack of sound was caused by the oncoming holidays, as most everyone has already taken leave of the area in favor of reuniting with close family and friends. But not everyone.

If you listened close enough, through the spidery trees and drifting snow you would hear laughter. The laughter of two young men, to be precise. And if you listened even closer, you could distinguish the two.

One of the men had a loud, contagious laugh, the sound seeming like it could comfort just about anything and everything in the entire universe. The other man was a bit quieter, but if you concentrate, you could make out his higher-pitched, almost breathless giggles as if he had been running around.

If you decided to look around, you would find said men, around their early twenties, having a snowball fight. They really did look like children, with their expressions exerting pure joy and excitement, eyes wide and cheeks flushed from the cold.

The taller of the pair had attention-grabbing, spiked purple hair, that seemed to fit just right with his charismatic personality. He had two piles of premade snowballs on either side of him, rapidly following the cycle of grab, aim, fire. The other man had black, almost navy colored hair, and his smaller build added to his agility, allowing him to swiftly dodge the oncoming projectiles.

If you decided to watch for a while, you might slowly find yourself cheering for the shorter man, only to feel a tinge of disappointment as he lets out a squeak and trips and falls into a soft pile of snow. The purple-haired man rushes over to his companion’s side, seemingly concerned, until the other flops on his back and starts laughing brightly. The look of worry slowly relaxes into relief, adoration, and a hint of amusement.

The taller man scratches the back of his head and you can hear a faint “Don’t scare me like that, man,” as he extends his other hand to help the fallen man back up again. 

The smaller male allows himself to be pulled back into an upright position. Immediately after, the taller slings an arm around the other’s shoulders, initiating a lazy embrace, and ruffles the shorter’s hair with his free hand.

As you watch the two walk back down the path, chuckling and giggling like preschool children, snowball fight left behind, you can feel your lips twinge up slightly in a soft smile.

...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
